


狗咬狗

by strangebabybeer



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic (Roméo Productions Asia Tour 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangebabybeer/pseuds/strangebabybeer
Summary: 女装？





	狗咬狗

“朱丽叶？”提伯尔特甫一打开门，便被站在阳台处那红裙金发的背影晃了心神。  
不，不可能。朱丽叶早已与罗密欧远走高飞，是他自己亲手送她走的。她有着美好的爱人和尚未开展的人生，她不可能回来。  
玛格丽特？卡普莱家红裙金发的女孩不止一个，然而他只能记得玛格丽特。但她也不是玛格丽特，玛格丽特并没有这样的卷发。  
罢了。  
夜风吹起了窗边的纱帘，也吹起了女孩的裙摆。裙摆袅袅，他甚至还能闻到那阵熟悉的香气。提伯尔特一下陷入了无限松软又肿胀的温柔中去。只当是在梦里吧。  
那人的转身却撕碎了他的梦。提伯尔特看到那张脸就厌恶。他脸上七扭八扭的笑容让提伯尔特想吐。  
提伯尔特皱着眉头，问：”你干什么？”  
来人好像品出了提伯尔特言语中那点来不及收回的情绪，像狼犬嗅到了肉一般高兴：“呀？失望了？”  
茂丘西奥装模作样地看了看自己，学着朱丽叶的样子转了一圈，一脸虚假的无辜：“我还以为你会喜欢呢，哥哥。”  
这声黏腻的”哥哥“惹怒了提伯尔特，他走过去一把打掉茂丘西奥的金色假发，抓起他胸前的领子，咬牙切齿：“你信不信我掐死你。”  
茂丘西奥双手放开，侧着头看提伯尔特，没有一点害怕的神色。他丢掉那特意捏出的假嗓，换上自己的原声：“我以为你会感谢我？”  
“除非你死了。”  
茂丘西奥笑：“哈哈，话不要说得太满。”  
提伯尔特推开他，转身回房，厌烦地抚着额头。茂丘西奥不怕死地跟上去，靠在提伯尔特的床头：“我来给你一个抒发感情的机会。”他提着裙侧着头，捏起的假嗓刺耳得像只被阉割的鸡：“怎么样，哥哥。”  
提伯尔特反手就是一巴掌，扇得茂丘西奥空了几秒。提伯尔特说：“你要发疯，滚回你的蒙太古去。”  
茂丘西奥抬起来，轻笑了一声，眼里却没半点笑意：“罗密欧都跟朱丽叶走了，我回去干什么？”  
提伯尔特把他推到墙上，手掐住他的脖子：“你再说一次这个名字，我就弄死你。”  
“哪个？罗密欧？还是朱丽叶。哦，当然是朱丽叶，你的宝贝。”  
提伯尔特眼睛发红，手越收越紧：“茂丘西奥，是你自己找死。”  
茂丘西奥能感受到脖子间的压力陡然增大，他的呼吸变得困难。他涨红了脸，嘴里说出的却仍然是羞辱提伯尔特的话。就好像羞辱提伯尔特是茂丘西奥的使命，哪怕是最后一句遗言，他也要将它用在嘲笑提伯尔特上。  
“你不会杀死我的，我现在......穿的是，朱丽叶的裙子。”  
“承认吧.....你......喜欢……朱丽叶……”  
提伯尔特手不断收紧，看着茂丘西奥的脸渐渐涨成紫红色。茂丘西奥的腿开始挣扎，在他真正昏死过去之前，提伯尔特松开了他。  
大量的新鲜空气涌进茂丘西奥的肺部，他条件反射般护住自己的脖子，弯下腰大声咳嗽起来。  
咳嗽和干呕的声音让茂丘西奥自己都嫌恶心。他甚至还没理顺呼吸，便扬起脖子对提伯尔特继续说他刚刚还没说完的话：“你亲手送走了她。你让她和你最讨厌的人远走高飞。真伟大啊，提伯尔特竟然是一个情圣，全维罗纳有几个人能相信呢？”  
提伯尔特别过头去，不想听他说。茂丘西奥依然喋喋不休：“提伯尔特，你太可怜了，可怜又可悲。躲起来自我垂怜，躲起来舔舐自己。情圣？我呸。”“你只是一个没勇气争取的懦夫。你哪里有受伤的资格？我蔑视你，我唾弃你。隐忍而自我感动的单恋，哈，真可笑。你就继续躲在你的角落里烂下去吧，谢天谢地朱丽叶永远都不会知道她哥哥喜欢她。如果她知道的话，她该会觉得恶心。”  
提伯尔特忍无可忍，走过去开始撕他的裙子。茂丘西奥还在说：“恼羞成怒，开始施暴了？还是说你已经想了很久了？‘轻轻褪去她的衣裳’什么的，天啊。”  
提伯尔特从他胸前开始撕起，没几下，茂丘西奥身上的裙子便轻而易举地被撕成了碎片。提伯尔特拿起一块碎布狠狠地塞进茂丘西奥的嘴里，让他瞬间丧失了说话的能力。他反剪他的双手，拿起布条粗暴地捆住，也不去理会因为帮得过紧而瞬间被勒出的红痕。他把茂丘西奥扔到床上，把背部翻上来，用拉开他的腿就要进去。  
没有润滑过的甬道又干又涩，卡得提伯尔特进退两难。提伯尔特又一挺身，狭窄逼仄的空间让提伯尔特疼痛。他知道茂丘西奥也痛，他们俩都需要这点疼痛。惩罚自己，折磨他人。  
提伯尔特一边艰难地抽动，说：“你不配......你不配穿她的衣服，你不配提她的名字。”  
茂丘西奥分泌出来的肠液让提伯尔特的动作变得顺滑起来。提伯尔特说：“你不过也是一条狗。什么爱情自由疯狂，呵。”  
提伯尔特握住他的腰，疯狂抽插起来。他闭上眼，假装看不见眼前因为疼痛而挣扎的茂丘西奥。  
……  
提伯尔特射在了茂丘西奥的体内。他缓缓退出，把身上留有的那一点白浊擦在了茂丘西奥的屁股上。他冷静地提好裤子，站了起来。  
茂丘西奥侧着躺在床上，头发凌乱地散落在床上和脸侧，像死尸一样一动不动。提伯尔特好像看到茂丘西奥的睫毛上有一点泪光，但是他坚信自己看错了，茂丘西奥不会哭泣。  
走出房门之前，提伯尔特还是忍不住往他身上扔了块破布。

“把它擦了。”提伯尔特说。


End file.
